Presently, an unmanned aerial vehicle is more widely used, for example, in shooting at a high altitude, and shooting in a sport event and an important conference.
In the conventional technology, a conventional remote control and a remote control using a mobile phone are two main ways for controlling the unmanned aerial vehicle. In the conventional remote control, the unmanned aerial vehicle is controlled by controlling joysticks of top, bottom, left and right directions by hands. In the mobile phone remote control, the unmanned aerial vehicle is controlled by transplanting the joysticks for remote control by hands into the mobile phone.
However, in the way for controlling the unmanned aerial vehicle using the remote controller, an operator is required to have a proficient remote control skill, and a good operating feeling.
Hence, it is a need for those skilled in the art to provide a method and device for controlling an unmanned aerial vehicle with a gesture, with which a user can control the unmanned aerial vehicle without using the remote controller.